


如果天气好的话

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: 我会去找你
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 4





	1. 一场雨

最近首尔经常下雨。

唱针刮过唱片的呲呲声挠着林煐岷的耳朵，他坐在书桌旁，腿上扣着一本书，只是他的眼睛停留在金东贤身上。雨点打在窗框上有金属碰撞的声响，他可以看见雾气和雨线，窗没有关紧，蒸发的冬天在往屋里飘，音符要出去跳舞，尾音漉漉像覆了雨。

而金东贤居然就在这样的环境下打游戏。林煐岷其实挺想把打游戏的金东贤录下来发出去给粉丝们看看东贤欧巴打游戏的时候会不自觉骂脏话，语气像放学后会蹲在后巷抽烟的坏学生。

“啊——”金东贤突然仰头靠在了椅背上，手机被他甩到桌上，他抓了抓后脑勺，嘀咕一句又死了，抬眼看到的是林煐岷直愣愣的眼神。他突然笑了，伸手揪住林煐岷脸颊，掐着揉几把，说：“我比书好看？哥真可爱。”

林煐岷无语了，看他走向唱片机，就说：“玩吃鸡还要听OST，真是怪癖啊怪癖。”

“才不是，是你要进来看书我才放的唱片，谁知道林煐岷先生只会进来盯着男朋友看。”

“你都说了，男朋友比书好看。”

金东贤拨开唱针，往林煐岷怀里闹，咬着喉结不松口，被林煐岷一巴掌拍到额头上。他还是含糊地吻吮林煐岷的喉结，含糊地说每天都待在一起，还没有看腻吗。那双眼睛也像浸了雨，模模糊糊地看着林煐岷颤抖的眼睫。

怎么会看腻呢，带红晕的小痣也好，乱动的舌尖也好，怎么会看腻呢，林煐岷想。只是他没说什么，单单用指腹揉捏金东贤的耳垂，把人拉上来跟自己亲嘴。

雨可以下得更大。

金东贤想起一只奶狗，从前某个下雨天它浑身湿漉漉地出现在宿舍楼下，他撑着伞蹲着和小狗对视，被林煐岷嘲笑像一朵蘑菇。他问林煐岷，要把小狗带回去养吗，过了几秒自己又否决了，说自己的鼻炎不会同意的。

林煐岷跟他用纸箱搭了个小窝，给小狗取名叫蝴蝶，因为它背上有可爱的花纹。

林煐岷在他体内磨磨蹭蹭的时候，他突然就想起了那只狗。他对上林煐岷的眼睛，把他拽下来接吻，喘着叫着在林煐岷耳边说别走。一切都是湿漉漉的，汗水也是体液也是，眼睛也是，空气也是。林煐岷的眼睛很圆，不仅像羊驼，还像小狗，像蝴蝶。

蝴蝶不见的时候也是下雨天。

但是林煐岷不能走，金东贤紧紧地攀着林煐岷的肩背，任由他像只大狗一样叼着自己的耳垂，又转头亲另一颗痣。我不走，我去哪呢，你还在这。林煐岷反复又反复地应他，回答因为亲吻而模糊，金东贤就追着林煐岷的眼睛看。

到最后有雷声，金东贤收紧了手去抵抗灭顶快感，林煐岷是他的浮木。他又一次说，林煐岷不要走。林煐岷也又一次回答他，不会走的。

走的话，去哪呢？雨夜出逃不是好选项，屋子里有暖炉，有吉他，有林煐岷的猫，还能去哪呢。林煐岷知道金东贤不喜欢下雨天，可他喜欢。金东贤不喜欢下雨天是因为下雨的时候没来由地会丢掉很多东西，因此金东贤总会下意识抓紧了，抓紧什么都好，但林煐岷喜欢他抓紧自己。

那双有很大力气的手，骨节突出，很喜欢戴戒指，会在每一个下雨天扣紧林煐岷的手，粗糙的、带着硬茧的指腹会在他的掌心画掌纹，有时候会很痒。而他会捉住乱动的手指，反扣在自己大腿上，再看金东贤笑着的眼睛。

金东贤笑起来很可爱，颧骨把婴儿肥堆到眼下，鼓囊囊的像松鼠。他不笑的时候又像猫，胡作非为后占据高点舔爪子俯视主人的猫。林煐岷实在摸不清楚金东贤是怎么窜进自己心里的，或者在他舔爪子的时候，或者在他没处理好情绪，从电影中抬头泪眼汪汪地看着自己的时候。像小猫，那半滴没掉下来的眼泪是金东贤捣乱林煐岷心防的第一步。

他有时候会说金东贤的眼泪是首尔冬天的雨。

所以他喜欢下雨天。


	2. 在阳光下

他收回了那些会在阳光下发酵的东西。

街上的行人都戴着口罩，这让遮住脸的他没有那么突兀。他不是很常上街，平日休假也只喜欢待在家里打游戏或者玩吉他，今天出门是因为林煐岷说要下楼丢垃圾。他很久没出门了，所以选择跟着一起溜达去了公司楼下的便利店。很大胆地没跟经纪人报备。

路上无言。但是阳光很好，照得空气都亮堂堂。首尔冬天很少有这样的好天气，天空高远且无云，冬天的太阳有独特的气味。只是隔着口罩什么都不真切。金东贤还是有以前近视留下的毛病，他看不见的东西就听不见，林煐岷隔着口罩叫他，他也要隔两秒才反应过来。

林煐岷问他想吃什么，他沉吟半天，没回答。林煐岷只好说自己想买些泡面和零食，“不知道有没有蜥蜴软糖和香蕉牛奶”，他这么说。

金东贤还是没回答，只是心下想，这些东西难道不是很久以前就不再出现在他的生活里了吗。

不出现在他生活里东西还有很多，只是林煐岷一直察觉不到。

他又想起刚过去不久的情人节，跟经纪人一起三个人去吃了烤肉。回家的路上他在副驾驶上玩手机，林煐岷把下巴抵在座椅上，声音飘到他耳边，对他的瞄准技术品头论足。

只有两个人的时间不多，但是金东贤还是选择打游戏。他教过林煐岷，绝地求生也好，守望先锋也好，他都教过林煐岷。奈何林煐岷根本玩不转这些东西，他说3D晃得他头晕，宁可去玩50代手机里常备的祖玛。

他们的共同话题其实不多，本来性格也迥异，金东贤在宿舍更喜欢一个人待着，聚堆的多数情况下是跟朴佑镇田雄联机打游戏或者跟李大辉扯皮。他很少跟林煐岷聊天，像从前把天聊尽了。林煐岷不主动他也不在意，偶尔动一动往前迈一步，林煐岷就总会抬头。

他有点感谢这样的林煐岷。毕竟有太多事需要粉饰太平。

到达便利店，值得庆幸的是还没关门，懊丧的是泡面货架被一扫而空。店员说下星期就关门了，没人进货。林煐岷叹气，还是随手抓了几包剩下的薯片，又买了两罐可乐，出门的时候他想摘下口罩喝一口，金东贤阻止了他，随即又进去买了三瓶，装在袋子里摇摇晃晃。

他们启程回家，可乐在锡罐里汩汩地碰撞，金东贤不甚在意。

他的心情很好，因为天很蓝，阳光很足，打在他身上很温暖。他低头去看自己的影子，短短的有些憨态。突然他想幼稚一回，就停下脚步，往林煐岷影子上踩。林煐岷没反应过来，他就笑着喊“金东贤得一分”，就往前跑。

万幸林煐岷心情也不错，他配合着闹，追着金东贤留下一连串脚印。那些尘封的灰尘扬在许久没人踏过的街道上，路上行人少得可怜。他们鲜有在工作日下午打闹的机会，所以玩得有些昏头，大大咧咧地喊着叫着。商铺都关着门，他们跑过一扇又一扇卷帘门，影子拖拉又缠绵，林煐岷终于抓住乱跑的金东贤，反击一样踩在人脚边，说扯平了。

扯平了吗，金东贤挣开抓住衣袖的手指，又回击一声林煐岷傻瓜，啪地一声踩在了那个圆鼓鼓的黑影上。林煐岷早有防备，没让金东贤鱼一样滑走，手往前一伸就拦腰揽住了尚在起泡姿势的弟弟。

干嘛那么幼稚，他问。奔跑让急促的呼吸全喷在口罩里，闷得他有些喘不过气。

金东贤说，一直都这么幼稚。

林煐岷没说话，他还在顺着自己的气，一下又一下，口罩鼓起又扁下去。

万物亮晶晶，水泥地上的小石头、路边枯树叶、积水潭，还有暗哑的路灯灯泡，阳光反射在这些东西上。还反射在林煐岷的眼睛里。金东贤看见那两颗又黑又大、像葡萄一样的瞳孔，还有乖巧温柔的下垂眼，它们闪烁着光，但却半耷拉着。

林煐岷没有戴那些摇摇晃晃的耳饰，因此金东贤可以好好看着那两只耳洞。他的视线从左滑倒右，再定格在中间，想象口罩下的嘴唇。

他们有多久没亲吻过了？他想着这个问题。来不及、没时间，还有我很累，他们很久没亲吻过了。金东贤扣着林煐岷的手，紧紧扣着，他等待林煐岷调整好呼吸，这个过程有些漫长。他只能不断地去看，左手攥成拳，拇指指甲抠着戒指，再摩擦。

他想，就连情人节的晚上，也只有漆黑楼道里一个短暂的十指相扣。

他想要阻止自己发疯，于是从林煐岷怀里离开了，抓住人的手腕往前走。他执拗地牵着林煐岷，一个人走在前面，什么话都没说。林煐岷没有走上来，只是跟在他后面，手往前伸，低头看金东贤的脚跟。

金东贤回头，他就挤着眼睛笑。

无可避地想到某日某个街头。谁都不认识他们，他们从酒店溜出来，不听话地看午夜霓虹灯。国际都市的灯光很亮眼，但高楼间的阴影藏污纳垢，他们也是一前一后地走，林煐岷踩在金东贤每一个脚步里。

为什么那么幼稚，一直都那么幼稚。他们的不见光也不属于白日，只是阳光在温床里催生发酵，升温后有化学反应的噼啪声。

他们只是走着，听可乐摇晃、锡罐相碰的声音。

回到家的时候金东贤把五罐可乐放进冰箱，过了十分钟林煐岷拿出来一罐，仍旧小心翼翼地打开一个小口，听二氧化碳噗噗冒出的声音，锋利的口像刀刃切割空气。金东贤拿出酒精棉片，擦了一圈罐口，又示意林煐岷拿出手机，把两人的手机屏幕都擦了一遍。

口罩叠好了扔在垃圾桶里，林煐岷总觉得有些浪费。


	3. 下雪了

下雪了，金东贤攘身侧的林煐岷，他说，下雪了。

林煐岷哼唧着，最近好几天都在下雪，让它下吧，犯不着每次下雪你都要激动。

金东贤抓住了林煐岷的手，放在嘴边亲，一下又一下。他的声音揉进绵密的亲吻里，说可是这次下得很大。

窗外也积了雪，空调外机不堪重负。金东贤下了床，赤脚走在木地板上，地暖把房间烘得暖洋洋，可是他伸手拉开了窗。冬夜，北风窜进了房间，带着枯萎薄荷一样的草腥气。窗玻璃上挂着的雾化成水汽，金东贤抹了一把，手上全是水滴。

他只穿着一件宽大的短袖t恤，站在冷风里遛鸟。林煐岷走到他身后，把窗关上了，锁扣合紧时咔哒一声，林煐岷顺势在金东贤肩膀上啄出一个红印子。嘴唇离开皮肤，吮吸声被放大无数倍，暧昧地冲击耳鼓膜。他去牵金东贤的手，指腹从手腕向下摸索到指缝间，又缓慢地往里扣，蜿蜒爬过每一道缝隙。

他像爱抚一颗心脏一样，缠绵地沾上血液，仍在开疆拓土。林煐岷的牙齿抵着颈侧，磨得金东贤哼几声痒，换来的是扣紧的手带着他摸到自己胸口。群星暧昧地闪烁，雪粒被摇晃着，万物像被包裹进圣诞节水晶球。林煐岷的手很大，掌心温暖，却容不得挣扎逃脱，逼着金东贤抚摸自己勃动的心脏，恍惚雪粒飘动时迎合心跳节奏。

金东贤想，再过三天又是什么日子。他没来由地犯困，就靠在林煐岷身上，任由人带着自己的手滑过小腹，再往下探。

他喘一声，要跟人索吻。舌头伸出来，趴在下唇上，鼻腔里滚出几声变调的叫，林煐岷才捉住那条肥厚的软肉吮。指茧残忍地侵犯敏感地，那些年久的伤疤凸起，滑过了沟壑，勾出一股泉。

然后林煐岷操进去，他的脖颈被金东贤攀住，他就腾出另一只手绕到前面摸两块绷紧的肉。金东贤控制不住叫，又怕把其他人吵醒，就咬着林煐岷的嘴巴，让人替自己藏。他能看见雪在林煐岷眼睛里的倒影，雾蒙蒙白茫茫，他觉得自己要被烫化了，索性把自己当成一粒雪，升温后软趴趴地跌在怀抱里，任由人抱着颠簸。

林煐岷也在他耳边哼，喟叹带着灼热的鼻息和他共享，他尝到甜腻，就喉口滚动，反复吞咽。蜜意钻进脊梁骨，渗透进四肢百骸分泌多巴胺。

金东贤拖着声音，抖着喊林煐岷，手更用力扣紧，几乎掐着皮肉代替尖叫。雪线收紧了，集中成一条细细的长河，林煐岷加快了动作，撞得金东贤要散了，要融化了，他腿软到跪倒，林煐岷就把他摁在地上操。

长河决堤的时候，金东贤咬着林煐岷伸进来的两根手指，雪粒撞在窗上，有轰隆巨响。

从前下雪天的时候他们会干什么。嬉皮笑脸也好打打闹闹也好，或者只是安静地坐在沙发上看电视，大腿挨着大腿，反正不做爱。下雪天适合安逸，做爱不安逸，甚至没有在雪地里打闹、扑腾起一场雪雾安逸。

林煐岷抱着人亲，温柔又宁静。或者只是短暂地用嘴唇贴上嘴唇，没半点拖泥带水。

什么时候开始累的，金东贤挣开了自开始就握着的手，从他打开窗，屋子里的气味被北风吹散，从那个时候。

可林煐岷非要追上来，撵着手腕蜷曲。他不依不饶地要牵手，金东贤却不让，躲躲闪闪。他埋怨又撒娇，千回百转地恳求，啄人的脸颊，咬丰满的脸颊肉，又舔下颌的转角，还要去吮软嫩的耳垂。

幼稚死了，金东贤骂他。但是还是投降，把手给出去，让那五指重新钻进自己的指间。指根交错着，黏黏腻腻。

早上醒来的时候雨已经停了，成员们要下去玩雪，他们两个人没有去。金东贤煎吐司，黄油的奶味飘出来，嗞嗞响。林煐岷坐在餐桌旁看他，看他转身把早餐端上桌，又把人揽进自己怀里。

金东贤懒得做反应，耷拉眼睛，认真地吃面包。

林煐岷问他，要加芝士吗。

他说太腻了，会噎着。

林煐岷说我喜欢芝士。

金东贤推开他，自己坐好，嘴里认真地嚼，没给半点回应。

最后林煐岷凑过来叼走他最后一口吐司，他叹气，油乎乎的指尖甩人一巴掌，就起身从冰箱里翻出芝士片。林煐岷夸他乖，他斜睇一眼，电磁炉跟着就嘀一声响。


	4. 晚风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结束了

夕阳是家乡。

云、树影、太阳，万物在下坠，坠进一片湿软里。金东贤低头看自己的影子，看它一点点生长、再生长，长到一双脚下，就落定了。

他不想抬头，就一直垂落着，盯着那双脚——那双还留有可爱涂鸦的帆布鞋。他张嘴，却又不知道说什么，发不出声音，只堪堪跟着几声鸟啼。有飞声掠过他耳后，唰地一下淹没在楼影里。

一瞬间他有些恍惚，天台边缘粗糙的水泥摩擦他的肘关节，他像团泥一样搭靠着，双腿发软。初夏，有凉风钻进他宽大的t恤里，缠绵在他的皮肤上，撩起一层鸡皮疙瘩，又缓慢撤走了。他仿佛能看见神经末梢钻出皮肉，伸长了触手挽留那最后一缕温存。

他贪恋，只好深吸一口气，吸进那些还带着甜腻的味道，连带着林煐岷身上的气味。

林煐岷离他不过十步远，却像隔山隔海。

随后而来的每一步都踩在他生长的影子上。金东贤看那双脚迈步、碾着细小的沙石，脚步声发出一股生锈的声音，听起来很刺耳。左胸上那一步最用力，抬起来时连带着一颗被拽出温柔乡的心，一点点蹭上了鞋底的灰。

他被折磨得有些呆滞，大脑还未归位，任由林煐岷靠近而带来的风笼罩他，混着林煐岷常用的香水味。他每走一步，天色就昏暗一些，踩着太阳陨落的痕迹，一点点、一点点靠近他，到达目的地时，太阳就坠到底了，阴影瞬间探头，“咚”一声砸在金东贤胸口上。

金东贤想，是这样的吗？

晚风带着呼呼的声音袭来时，是注定要离开的吗？性格使然，他有些恋旧，搬家时一并带走了很多东西，挑挑拣拣才分出一些无所谓的玩意，林煐岷那时靠在玄关，提着硕大一个垃圾袋，问他：挑好了吗？

他现在想回答他，没挑好。还有很多我想装走的，但是你都扔掉了。

林煐岷站在金东贤跟前，说：他们告诉我你在这。

金东贤没应。他只是不知道说什么，甚至也不敢再抬头。他知道林煐岷在卧室里哭了很久，彼时他窝在床上，抱着吉他胡乱弹，只是想挡住那种挥之不去的呜咽声。他怕抬头看见一双红眼眶。

疲惫像千斤锁一样铐住他，林煐岷挡住了路灯的光，无端给了他一片浓重的黑影。他只是忽然开始想很多从前和以后，把自己分成两半也好，总好过胶着在当下，竭力忍住不扑进那个熟悉的怀抱里。

出事伊始，他就想索要一个拥抱，像很多个曾经无力的瞬间，林煐岷总是他的力量源泉。他开始回忆一些好和善良，一些林煐岷朝他张开双臂的样子，只是现实和过去混成一团，他被黑色包围着，也挣不出光。

他怎么也想不到有一天林煐岷成了他的黑色。

他以前是银色的，皎白色的，像月光一样，金东贤以为一直都会是这样。他闯进他的夜幕里面，做了一颗月亮。

金东贤有点想问他，记不记得刚出道那几天？或者记不记得初雪那天、记不记得在异乡看到的白雪，我跟你说它们很衬你，我跟你说我为你写了一首歌。或者记不记得那么多个圣诞节。

此情此景远不适合怀旧，但那些月亮一样的瞬间就这么冒头了，他忽然有些冲动，就终于说出了一句话，他问：记不记得我们拉勾那天？

他没等林煐岷说话，就只是自顾自地絮叨：我记得很清楚的，我们拉勾，说要一直在对方身边，要一直陪对方走下去，要一起变成大明星。

……我以为你也会记得。他扯出一个笑容，终于抬头了，看着那双雾一样、带着浓浓忧愁的眼睛。

一瞬间他觉得爽快，好像逼着月亮承认了背叛，他看见林煐岷身上又罪加一等，把自己的苦痛再套回林煐岷心里，要做一根刺痛一辈子的针。

心跳如擂鼓，但金东贤只是定定地看林煐岷的眼睛。

林煐岷的眼泪又要涌出来，缓慢地蓄起一汪小潭，窝在他浅浅的眼眶里，楚楚可怜。他开口，每说一个字，一滴泪就掉出来，他反复念：我记得、我记得。我怎么可能忘、怎么可能忘。

但是你就是忘了呀。金东贤像剪断一把铡刀的绳。

林煐岷仿佛不可思议一样抬眼——很快他意识到自己挡住了光，他也被金东贤拽进一片伸手不见五指的黑暗里，要永不见天日。

金东贤看他，看再有一滴眼泪跌出他瞪得圆圆的眼睛里。他们又回到了最初那个洞穴里，他想，那个黑漆漆的、要他们用双手凿出一缕光的洞穴里。忽然一股巨大的悲切凝固在这个窄小的天台，沉重得让所有人摇晃。金东贤看林煐岷的手罩在脸上，粗鲁地抹去泪痕、但眼泪却前赴后继，成了这股悲切唯一抒发的余地。

他被林煐岷抱住，终于被揽进一个怀抱里，心跳声共振、贴合着同一个频率。

林煐岷的嘴唇搭在他耳边，哀切地辩解：我不可能忘——

到最后拥抱也有间隙。林煐岷仿佛缩成了一小团，变得易碎又弱小，他只是在反复辩解、申明，他说我没有忘。

晚风灌进这个拥抱里，金东贤的胸口被撞得一阵酸软。今晚没有月亮，所有的一切只是瘫软地伏在阴影里，连同这个破绽百出的拥抱，把两颗心脏挖出来，丢弃在巷角的污水里。金东贤的衣领被林煐岷的眼泪洇出一大片湿痕，风一吹便涩涩地发冷。

林煐岷的哭声只是呜呜地，大狗一样。他颠来倒去地说，你不能说我忘了，我没有、对不起、但是我没有忘，你不能这样，我爱你，你不能这样……

他说我也想陪你、我会一直陪你，就算我不在你身边了，我也会一直陪你。

他的话一字一句地瘫在阴影里，被泪水浸湿了抛出来，摔在金东贤面前，像一团烂泥跪地求饶。金东贤被晕得眼角酸疼，那双大手紧紧地扣住他的腰背，却小心翼翼地不敢把他往怀里揉。

他从小爱哭，眼泪很多，但他在林煐岷怀里洒的第一滴泪甚至只是因为呛人的尼古丁。林煐岷教他抽烟，在不记得哪栋楼的楼顶，像现在这样靠着半人高的矮墙，林煐岷把沾有自己唾液的烟嘴递进他嘴里。他不记得第一支烟是什么味道，往后他也再没抽过烟，他记得的只有肺部缩紧的窒息感和咽喉处灼烧的疼痛。

气得他猛地锤一下林煐岷，林煐岷就把他罩进怀里面，吃吃地笑，胸腔震得他的眼泪和咳嗽一齐喷涌而出，都闷在了林煐岷的肩窝里。

林煐岷从开始就坏得要命，凑过来撩拨他，再离开，沾了他一身腥，像现在浮在衣物上的烟草味。那个怀抱在第二阵风起时就离开了，连带着烟圈和林煐岷埋在他耳畔的一点点温暖。

金东贤是那个时候发觉的，原来林煐岷是他的冬天里那股烧灼的气味。

他永远轻飘飘的，脚步轻快、眉眼灵动，要不说他是雪、月亮，有时候又凛冽得像冬风。他们在一起的冬天也没几个，甚至到了现在金东贤也只帮着庆祝过三个生日派对，他有时会盯着林煐岷想，为什么明明没认识多久，却已经默认这个人会在自己的生活里存在很长一段时间了呢。

可能是因为这个人让自己喜欢上冬天、变得期待冬天，圣诞节对他来说本没什么特别，却因为林煐岷变成了一个独特的纪念日，只不过如今要提前凋零、难堪地梗在初夏。

他反应过来时，眼泪已经流满了脸颊，干巴巴地攀在肉上，纵横得像块疤。他最后把自己摁进林煐岷怀里，蹭着他快要离去的风哭得要把脏腑呕出来。

他抓不住月亮、抓不住影子，他的风最开始陪着他生长，复又踏着他成长的印记寻过来。他要怎么再抓紧晚风，在阴影里横亘一个怀抱。

要不你走吧，他想，他也说出来了，他说风是该远去的，你要记得往更远处走，去更远的远方。我知道你没有忘。

林煐岷呜咽、再应答，金东贤拍打他的脊背，像安抚一个初生的婴儿。

他说哥，别哭了。好像他才应该是个大人。

完


End file.
